Kinks
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Draco decides he doesn't want the Dark Mark voldemort doesn't like this and tortures him...who will be there to heal him?


************************************************************  
Alright this it a one shot for HitokiriBattousaiAisha whew long name... Thank you for Reviewing!**

**NOT FOR YOUNG EYES**

**CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**E-MAIL ME! **

**Mistress Slytherin  
**********************************************************

He watched his father pull on the mercury colored mask with veiled disgust, he had to turn away when the thick black cloak was pinned into place. He hated what his father had become. Where was the man who had stood proudly before him head held high? Where was the man who had taught him that as a Malfoy he was to bow to no one? The man before him was nothing more than a slave who had forgotten his stature in the world. For years he had admired this man, aspired to be just as proud and tall as him, but no more than a week ago his illusion had been shattered. He had been excited to be invited to this meeting; he had worn his mask and robes with pride and stood beside his father with an air of importance. But then the man he'd grown up hearing stories about appeared as nothing more than an emancipated skeleton with thin waxy skin and thin chapped lips. He had stared with wide eyes as his father, his beautiful strong and _proud _father _bowed_ to the creature. Bile had risen in his throat at the sight. Malfoys bowed to no one. The Dark Lord had ignored him for the most part of the meeting spewing forth lessons of blood purity that Draco had been drilled on since he was a child and he was further disgusted to see his father leaning forward eagerly at the lesson. But it wasn't until the entertainment had been brought in that Draco finally saw just _how_ far his father had fallen. He watched in shock as by the order of the Dark Lord his father sullied himself and his name by raping a muggle. His world had shattered around him as he watched his gather grunt over the woman ignoring the dirty blood that was staining his white skin; it was at that moment that he had made his decision.

"Draco, don't dawdle." His father scolded as he held his arm out for Draco. Draco felt sick touching his father's arm, because this wasn't the man that he had looked up to and wanted to be like...this man was an abomination. With one last sad look at his oblivious mother he disappeared with his father into a circle of death eaters. He gathered what little courage he had, knowing that this would probably be the end, but his pride as a Malfoy would not let him bow to this creature. Red eyes appraised him and he did his best not to shiver in revulsion.

"Draco Malfoy." The think said magnanimously. Draco inclined his head only slightly and felt the anger his father was radiating beside him for not dropping to his knees and groveling as he had. Instead Draco stood tall.

"Lord Voldemort." He said. A gasp went up around the circle followed by mutterings.

"Draco!" His father admonished, but for the first time in his life, Draco ignored that admonishment. The Dark Lord surveyed him through narrowed eyes though a smile had twisted the thin lips gruesomely.

"He is like you were Lucius." The Dark Lord said quietly, Draco held his ground. "Before you came to realize your place." Draco was disturbed to feel his father shiver beside him.

"Forgive him my lord he is young and foolhardy." Draco snorted loudly and intentionally not even flinching at the fear he saw in his father's eye.

"Indeed." The Dark Lord muttered raising a non-existent eyebrow. "Tell me Draco, why the distain?" Draco was shocked that the Dark Lord had actually bothered to ask him instead of killing him on the spot. Draco took a step away from his father and let every last bit of pride within him rise to the surface providing him with the courage he knew he would need to face the death he was certain would follow his words.

"Distain?" He said his voice thick with sarcasm. "Disgust." He said shaking his head bitterly. "I see no proud pure bloods here." He said, shivering as angry and disbelieving eyes bore into him on all sides. "I see slaves." A gasp went up and his sneer grew as he tore the mask from his face and let it fall onto the floor with a thud. "I see once proud houses who _knew_ and understood what their names meant fallen to _shame_."

"DRACO!" His father roared in outrage, but Draco had made up his mind, and the man before him no longer held any hold over him.

"And you father?" He said letting his disgust show, his father took a step back as if he had been slapped. "You are no longer worthy of the name Malfoy." Draco hissed. "You bow to a man who would have you soil yourself with a _muggle_ betraying your wife and everything that marriage stands for." He shook his head. "I can no longer look at you and feel anything other than disgust and shame!" His father fell to the ground eyes wide. Draco flinched when a bony hand wrapped around his forearm and a yellow nail traced the soft underside.

"You will make an excellent addition to our cause Draco." The Dark Lord hissed, Draco ripped his arm away.

"I'd rather cut off my own arm than take your mark!" He said. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Your impudence knows no bounds boy." He hissed, Draco tilted his head up high and stood proud.

"I am a Malfoy, I bow to no one." He said. As expected a hand shot out and wrapped its spindly fingers around his pale neck squeezing so that he couldn't breath.

"I am Lord Voldemort, the world bows to _me_." The Dark Lord hissed, Draco only laughed despite the pain and fear.

"A self given name for a self given fame." He managed his hands remaining at his sides. "We are proud families...our names and...heah...lines...can be traced back to...gah...the purest of blood." He looked deeply into the red eyes unafraid. "What about you?" Draco said, smirking despite the dots that had begun clouding his vision. "Where is your name?" He asked. He shivered at the raw power in the man before him and prepared himself for death only to grunt when he was roughly tossed to the ground. He gasped for air only to have it ripped from him in a scream.

"_crucio!_" The Dark Lord hissed. Draco writhed on the floor as pain burned his every nerve ending. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the curse was lifted. Draco held back a groan as he was lifted by the back of his cloak to meet furious red eyes.

"What say you now my pretentious little Malfoy? Now that you lie in the dirt beneath _me_?" Draco growled and spat into the man's face.

"_That_ is all I need to say." He hissed clenching his teeth together to ready himself for the pain. His eyes widened though as ropes flew from the ground and bound him to the dirt.

"What say you Lucius?" The Dark Lord said with a chuckle. "Shall I show him how I broke _your _Malfoy pride?" Draco closed his eyes in shame as he watched his father plead for the dark lord's forgiveness only to snap them open again when to his disgust chapped lips pressed against his own plump ones. He jerked and tried to turn his head to the side, but a firm hand under his chin held him still.

"Get off me!" Draco shouted in disgust as the other hand began pulling at the buttons that held his shirt together. The Dark Lord chuckled lowly as he gripped Draco's silvery blond hair and yanked his head back to press kisses to his neck. Draco didn't fight the bile this time; instead he vomited right into the Dark Lord's lap. Red eyes met his furiously.

"You dare...?" He stated is face twisted and ugly. Draco spit into the man's face.

"Don't touch my you filthy creature." He hissed. The Dark Lord stood angrily and before Draco could blink several crucio's hit him at once pushing into a pain filled oblivion. When it finally stopped he couldn't feel his legs and arms, if he could have he would have fought it when the Dark Lord moved behind him and pushed his robe up. He watched with glazed eyes unable to move or speak as his trousers fell. He closed his eyes for a moment readying himself. When he opened them he caught his father's terrified gaze and held it as he was forcefully penetrated. Despite his inability to move he found that he was very capable at screaming, pain worse then anything he'd ever felt before including the several rounds of crucio he'd just been subjected to raced through his veins. He sobbed in agony as he was forced open over and over again until the passage became slick with his blood. But Draco was not done, his pride was still strong and he would be damned if he let that _monster_ cum inside of him. With all the strength he had, with every last bit of pride he focused his magic and released it, The Dark Lord howled in agony as his dick was sliced cleanly from his body.

"What have you done?!" he heard his father say and he smiled. He could die now, knowing that he'd protected his name, that his ancestors would be proud of him. With these thoughts he let his mind slide away, not noticing the red Auror robes and the flashing beams of color that surrounded him.

....................................................................................................................

Severus sighed gratefully as the Auror's appeared and the Dark Lord's attention was diverted away from Draco. He sneered at the piece of flesh that slipped out of Draco's hole with a sick squelching noise and winced at his godson's battered form. In the heat of the battle no one noticed him slip an emergency portkey, which just happened to be a necklace around Draco's wrist. Quietly he muttered 'quills' and held on to Draco as they spun away. When they landed he knew he had only a moment or two before people came rushing into the room and quickly covered the bloody thighs pulling up the trousers and adjusting the cloak just as every one in the house came rushing in. Albus paled when he saw Draco's limp form.

"What happened?" Sirius asked from the doorway. The man was still sporting a sling from where his arm had been hit with a bone-crushing hex during the battle at the ministry a month ago. The fool had almost gotten killed; lucky for him Tonks managed to miss her target and destroyed the Vail with a powerful reducto curse just before Sirius could fall in.

"It was supposed to be an initiation." Severus said, still shocked by the events that had taken place himself.

"Supposed to be?" Harry said. After his godfather's near death he had been unwilling to return to the Dursley's at the start of the summer, instead he convinced the headmaster to let him stay with his godfather until his arm was fully healed.

"He...he refused..." Severus said his own eyes wide with confusion.

"Refused? And he's alive!" Sirius repeated with wide eyes, no one refused that Dark Lord and survived.

"I assure you Black the Dark Lord had his wand up and the curse on his lips before the Auror's popped in." He said carefully lifting his precious cargo into his arms. "He need's a place to stay though." He said quietly. "And he can't stay with me; the Dark Lord is forcing me to look after his pet rat at the moment." He sneered.

"I'll take care of your rat problem." Sirius said a dark look in his eyes, Severus rolled his eyes.

"He can't stay here." Harry said from the door, Sirius cocked his head to the side.

"Oh?" he said. "Why?" Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"We're worse than you and Snape!" he cried out, Sirius looked thoughtful.

"I assure you Potter when mister Malfoy does finally wake..." Severus looked meaningfully at Sirius and moved his hand so that the man could see the blood. "He won't be the same boy you knew in school." Sirius paled when he finally figured out _where_ the blood was coming from.

"He will stay here." Sirius said with a note of finality. Green eyes flashed disbelievingly at him.

"But he's a Slytherin!" Harry complained, Sirius snapped his gaze to where Harry stood and felt no compassion towards the wide green eyes.

"He will stay here!" He growled.

"Sirius please think about this a bit more carefully..." Dumbledore began only to find himself under a dark stare.

"My house." He said clearly and slowly. "My rules." He finished. Albus nodded his head.

"Then I am afraid that I must remove Harry from your care until it is safe." The headmaster said, knowing that Harry was Sirius' weak spot.

"Safe!" Severus shouted. "Safe?" He shook his head. "Draco will be lucky if he is able to move again after this!" he spat.

"Severus..." Albus began chidingly.

"NO!" the professor shouted his black eyes glittering dangerously. "I watched Albus." He hissed. "I counted." He clutched his godson closer to his chest. "Forty-two times they cast the curcio on him!" Dumbledore paled, and Sirius' face reddened.

"He stay's and if you ever want to use my house for meetings again Albus so does Harry!" The headmaster held Sirius' determined gaze for a few moments before finally sighing.

"Very well." He said quietly, Sirius's shoulders sagged visibly and almost immediately he was by Severus' side lifting the pale boy into his arms, the only draw back was that Albus saw the blood before Severus could hide them.

..................................................................................................................

Draco slowly opened his eyes only to flinch and close them again. Where was he? ...Who was he? Carefully this time he blinked his eyes open and surveyed the dingy room, but when he tried to tilt his head to get a better view...he couldn't. A panicked sound came from his throat frightening him but he could not move, hot tears stung his eyes and burned paths down his cheeks. What was going on? He heard a door open but he couldn't see who came in until black painted his vision and he knew that something was wrong...black was wrong...he didn't know why, but black was wrong. He cried out as a hand settled on his forehead.

"Shh it's ok dragon..." The voice soothed him slightly.

"W-Who?" He managed to say though his mouth felt numb and he could only move it the slightest bit.

"You don't remember?" The voice said in low calming tones. Another tear slipped from his eye but he couldn't move to brush it away. The man sighed, his face looking tiered. "You are safe." The man whispered. "The rest will come in time." He tried to nod only to realize that he couldn't.

"o-k" He managed, a concerned look crossed the man's features.

"Can you not move?" He asked quietly.

"N-No." He said softly.

"Oh Merlin." Was all the man said before disappearing out of the room.

....................................................................................................................

The next few weeks were spent guzzling down potions and learning more about himself. His name was Draco, he went to Hogwarts he was safe. Each time he was told something fuzzy half formed images would come to mind. The man, Severus Snape wouldn't tell him how he got here, but he had a feeling that it was pretty bad. When Severus, who he later remembered was his godfather couldn't be there to help him another man would help him, this man's name was Sirius Black. Sirius Black was an odd character Draco decided, the man was almost always smiling, and joking around, but Draco could also see the pain in his blue eyes. He found the man to be quite entertaining and though something in the back of his head screamed at him _not_ to laugh at this man or enjoy his clumsiness; he found that he couldn't do it. He found that he enjoyed the man's presence immensely and since the man too was stuck a prisoner of the house they spent much time together. One day though, Severus Snape strode out of the floo and something told Draco that things would never be the same.

"I have a new potion for you to try today Draco." Severus said proudly. Draco eyed the brilliant orange potion skeptically, but the man had always given him potions before, and they only served to help him. So he let the man tilt his head back and he drank the potion down, seconds later...he screamed.

"What the bloody hell'd you do Snape!" Sirius cried out as he jumped out of his chair knocking it over.

"I returned his memories Black." Severus said blandly. Sirius looked at him owlishly before looking back at the struggling figure on the bed. During the past few weeks Draco had slowly (and after many potions) been able to move, though his movements were slow and jaunty at best. Sirius shook his head and easily slid into the bed clutching the screaming Draco to his chest as he murmured soothing words.

"I swear Snape if this hurts him-" he watched as an amused Severus drew his wand and felt Draco go limp in his arms, he glared at the potions master.

"A bit protective are we?" The man hissed, Sirius glared at him giving the black eyed man all the confirmation he needed.

"Black, he's been tortured and _raped_ I think the last thing he will need when he wakes is for a man twice his age to be hitting on him." Severus said his voice harsh. Sirius looked away.

"What would he see in me anyway?" Sirius said as he stroked the pale blond hair. Severus chuckled.

"What indeed." He said before sweeping out of the room. "I'll be back in the morning, he should be asleep till then!" he called back, Sirius growled lowly and clutched Draco to his chest.

........................................................................................................................................

When Draco woke, it was to a scowling Severus Snape. "Uncle?" He said quietly.

"Stupid mutt." The man said, Draco blinked in confusion before he realized that what he was leaning on was not the bed but a man. He sat up quickly only to clutch his head in pain as memories flooded his mind randomly. He closed his eyes and tried to sort them out, he remembered the meeting, he remembered waking in this room unable to move, he remembered (with an embarrassed blush) how he had laughed freely with Sirius Black. And finally he remembered the potion.

"Fuck." He said as he opened his eyes and promptly shoved Sirius off his bed.

"Yes, you did make quite the spectacle of yourself." Severus said, his voice positively dripping with mirth as Sirius hit the floor with a yelp.

"Whad'd ya do tha for?" He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes before blinking owlishly at Draco. Draco found that he couldn't help the bubbling laughter that rose in his chest and forced it's way out of his mouth.

"Damn it." He hissed as he struggled to regain his composure.

"You ok?" Sirius asked, a confused look on his face, once again Draco had to fight a laugh settling with a smile before he groaned and looked at his godfather.

"Tell me you have a cure for this?" He pleaded, Severus simply smirked.

"If I had a cure that would rid me of Black I would have used it ages ago." He said silkily.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted and Draco gave up trying to control his laughter.

"I'm doomed!" Draco howled, Severus simply smirked at him.

....................................................................................................................

Slowly, and with much hard work Draco regained control of his body. He couldn't even begin to guess at the amount of potions he had consumed nor did he want to instead he focused on healing. Sirius had become an odd fixture in his life, the man was always there to force a smile from him when he felt discouraged, always' there to catch him when he pushed himself too far and his legs gave out. This puzzled him in a way, but he supposed that was simply how the man was and thought nothing more of it and worked towards being able to move freely again. Severus of course worked in shifts; he was there every Tuesday and Saturday at six with his potions, his mood changing frequently. This time he was annoyed.

"What's up?" Draco said as the man waved his wand over him checking his progress. Severus glanced at him and sighed.

"The Order is going to start meeting here soon." He said, Draco kept his face neutral.

"Oh." was all he said; Severus though caught the glint of fear in his eye.

"No worries Dragon, they hurt you and I'll show them what pain means." He said it to be reassuring but winced when he saw that it had the opposite effect. "Sorry." He said quietly, Draco's shoulders sagged.

"Just...just leave..." he muttered rolling over. Severus sighed and made his way to the door, Sirius met him at the door with a cold look.

"What!" Severus hissed flustered as he shoved past and made his way down the stairs. Sirius shook his head and turned off the light before slipping out again, knowing that Draco needed some time to himself.

..................................................................................................................................

"Dinner!" Molly Weasley's voice called up the stairs making Draco flinch. He glanced around, wondering if Sirius was going to help him, when the man didn't appear he sighed and stood swaying only slightly before making his way down the hall leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"Well if it isn't the ferret!" Ron's voice called out, Draco sighed, these...games...ones that he had played with vigor, now seemed trivial.

"Weasl." He said quietly before continuing down the hall.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Malfoy!" Ron shouted making Draco flinch.

"Then talk." He said continuing his way. He could practically _feel_ the heat from Ron's face.

"Ron no!" He heard just as a hand shoved him. His legs gave out easily under the force of the shove and his arms wouldn't work fast enough for him to catch the banister on the stairs. So he closed his eyes tightly and readied himself for the pain only to gasp when strong arms caught him. He blinked his eyes open and caught sight of Sirius' furious expression and shivered. He had _never_ seen that look on the man's face.

"Ron." Sirius said coldly. Draco could imagine how pale the other boy must be.

"I-he-he didn't-what?" the boy stuttered terribly, and Draco felt bitterness well up inside of him.

"Weasley, it's called the cruciatous curse." He said quietly before turning to Sirius. "They gave out." He whispered. "I-I can't." he mumbled furious at himself for being weak. He gasped when one of the arms that had been wrapped around him slid down to the back of his knees and lifted him while the other cradled his back.

"You should have waited for me." Sirius admonished, Draco looked away.

"I didn't know if you were coming." He said. "I can't just rely on you all the time." He said forcefully, Sirius frowned.

"Why not?" he asked mildly shocking Draco. Yes, why not? The image of a man groveling at the feet of his master came to mind and his gaze hardened.

"If I can't rely on my own father, how can I rely on you." He whispered bitterly. Sirius nodded in acceptance as he pushed through the door and gently set Draco into a chair before leaning forward.

"Because I am not your father." Sirius whispered before leaving Draco to his thoughts. He ignored the rest of the people at the table as he ate, mindlessly chewing until suddenly pain ripped through him. He gasped and dropped his fork with a clutter; he clung to the robes that surrounded him.

"H-Hurts." He managed to hiss. "It-s like it's happening all over again." He whimpered. He could hear frantic voices one of which he recognized was his godfathers. He heaved a breath as the pain increased and with all his might he screamed before letting darkness claim him.

....................................................................................................................

"...hell do think you were fucking doing..." Draco sighed as consciousness slowly returned to him. Sirius' voice was getting annoying.

"Sirius?" He whispered not even bothering to open his eyes, the shouting continued and he huffed wincing when he opened his eyes. The sight which greeted him was the most comical sight he'd ever seen before. Fred and George Weasely stood side by side sporting afros that were rapidly changing colors, elephant ears, and polka-dotted jumpsuits. Draco blinked widely at the sight before laughter that was beginning to feel familiar forced its way from him startling the trio. Sirius looked at him with wide eyes as tears slid down his face, Severus merely rolled his eyes.

"And there goes the Malfoy pride." He muttered, earning himself a glare from Draco, who got an evil glint in his eye.

"Who are you?" He asked his eyes wide and innocent. Severus paled.

"No fucking way!" He hissed grasping Draco's cheeks in his hands and staring deeply into his eyes. Draco found that he couldn't help it and burst into peals of laughter.

"That's what you get for insulting my name." He said haughtily as he tried to cross his arms only to find that he couldn't lift them. He frowned and glared frustrated at them. Severus looked at him sadly.

"Their little _prank_..." He said glaring at the twins. "...almost paralyzed you." Draco gasped.

"But I can move..." he said. "I sat up." He said forcefully "I can move my neck!" Severus nodded his head.

"Yes...but it set you back a bit." Severus said quietly, Draco looked at him wildly.

"How far back." He whispered, horror written in his features. Severus sighed.

"You'll need to re-learn how to walk, and your arms won't function for a while either." He replied. Draco let out a choked sob and turned his head away to hide the tears.

"Damn it." He whispered angrily. "Damn it all!" He shouted. Severus closed his eyes and tugged Draco into his lap cradling him like a limp rag doll.

"hush dragon, you stood up against a Dark Lord, you can do this." He said petting the messy blonde hair.

"I was so close Sev." Draco said, his voice empty. Severus pulled him closer.

"What's this? A Malfoy giving in?" He chided.

"Snape!" Sirius hissed, but Draco shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"You're right...I think I've been exposed to too much Gryffindor uncle." He whispered ignoring the arm that slid limply from his lap. Severus nodded.

"Yes well, I suppose it can't be helped." He said with a smirk.

.........................................................................................................................

After what came to be known as the 'candy incident' Draco was given a wide berth as was Sirius who was prone prank any one who got too close. Apparently the twins had put a prank candy onto Draco's plate when they noticed that he wasn't paying attention, the only problem was that the ingredients to the candy reacted with one of the ingredients in Draco's usual potions. Severus had just barely been able to save his godson; he too was just a tad bit protective of Draco and managed to get a few of his own hexes in on the twins. If Draco noticed (which he did) he said nothing, instead he worked hard on regaining his strength though Severus could tell that Draco's gaze had begin to linger on Sirius' form whenever the man was around.

"You're staring again." Severus said so that only Draco could hear him; Draco blushed furiously and looked away.

"What are you talking about?" he said with his nose in the air. Severus just sighed and closed the book he had been reading.

"If you like him tell him." He said bluntly. Draco's eyes flew open and his face fell.

"If only." He said quietly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"If only what?" He said sarcastically. "You're the heir to the greatest fortune in the Uk, you're smart and I don't think I have to even remind you that you're beautiful." He said snidely, Draco smiled bitterly and continued to watch Sirius sleep in the chair next to the bed.

"Is that enough uncle?" He asked quietly, Severus frowned when empty gray eyes met his. "Is that enough to make up for what _he_ did to me?" Draco spat angrily. Severus frowned.

"You think yourself less than the boy you were before you stood against him?" Severus asked his voice hard, Draco looked away. "Because I see you as more now." Severus said shocking him; Draco looked at him with wide eyes. "You did what many of us wished we had the courage to do years ago, don't think of yourself as if you were any less of a person." Severus said before standing and slipping from the room, leaving a thoughtful Draco behind.

.................................................................................................................................

Remus smiled at Sirius over his mug of tea. "Oh, you've got it bad." He said smugly. Sirius scowled at him.

"I know." He pouted, Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Almost as bad as you had it with that Stevens kid." Sirius groaned loudly and Remus chortled. Neither of them noticed Draco pause at the door to catch his breath, walking down the stairs still took a lot out of him.

"It's not my fault!" Sirius moaned. Remus rose an eyebrow and Sirius sighed. "Well ok, it kind of was, but how was I supposed to know he'd look so adorable in a mini skirt!" Draco's mouth dropped open as Remus laughed.

"I must say it was a bit of a shock to see you going after a first year..." He trailed off.

"We weren't _that_ much older." Sirius said quietly, Remus looked at him incredulously.

"We were seventh year's Sirius." He said making his point, Sirius huffed.

"Fine, so I've got a thing for boy's in dresses, anything else you want me to confess?" He said, glaring at Remus who just chuckled in response. Draco blushed and hurriedly made his way back up the stairs completely forgetting about his glass of water as his mind spun a plan.

.......................................................................................................................................

Draco bit his lip as he twirled a strand of hair between his fingers and looked at himself critically in the mirror. He had left the gel out of his hair so that it fell in the short white blond curls that it was prone to be in when he didn't slick it back, giving his already feminine features a girlish look. It turned out that staying in his aunt Bella's old room did have its benefits, like the large amount of make up and rather _revealing_ clothes. The Order had been gone for a week already in preparation for the new school year, and Severus wouldn't be visiting for a day or two so he knew he was safe from embarrassment. Carefully, he put the eyeliner on, just enough to bring out his eyes and followed it with mascara. He tugged on the tight corset top, wondering if he shouldn't have gone with a different shirt instead. But he had liked the green ribbon that went up in stripes contrasting beautifully with the black lace _and_ it was the only top that matched the short black skirt that only barely covered his butt. He had contemplated the green thong, but there were some things of his aunt's that he just _couldn't_ wear, so he had forgone underwear all together. Finally, he pinned the little top-hat with a green ribbon tied in the front into his hair so that it was tilted slightly to the right. He worried his lip as he looked into the mirror, wondering if his godfather was right before spinning around when a gasp filled the silent room. Draco's eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Merlin..." Sirius muttered his eyes wide and his pants tight. Draco quickly looked away his resolve gone.

"I-" He tried only to find that he couldn't force the words from his mouth. With quick measured steps Sirius had Draco sitting on the vanity shoving make-up to the side as his hands traced the edge of the skirt making Draco pant.

"Draco why-" Sirius was cut off as warm plump lips pressed against his and slim arms wrapped around his neck. Draco whimpered and Sirius was lost, his hands traveling the slim body while his tongue pushed into Draco's mouth, he gasped when his finger slid under the hem of the skirt to find nothing more than feverish skin and an answering hardness. Draco threw his head back and moaned.

"S-Sirius." He whimpered, clutching to the front of Sirius' shirt.

"Gods Draco I'm gonna loose it..." Sirius hissed pulling away; Draco panted his face flush and his eyes glazed before concentrating hard so that he could cup Sirius' cheek. He smiled happily when he succeeded despite the fact that his arm felt heavy.

"Then loose control." Draco whispered his confidence battling his need. "It was for you after all..." He added with a smirk. Sirius growled lowly and attacked his lips making him arch as he tugged on Draco's erection. Draco whimpered and spread his legs offering himself to Sirius with hooded eyes. Sirius moaned and looked around quickly, grinning when he found a bottle of lotion. He let Draco watch as he poured a large amount onto his fingers before leaning forward, Draco tensed as a slick finger entered him.

"Do you want to know what one of my other kinks is?" Sirius asked nipping at Draco's ear as he slid his finger in and out of the hole.

"Wha-?" Draco panted as he began to push back on the finger. Sirius chuckled deeply.

"Dog collars." He whispered, Draco arched his back and whimpered as another finger slid inside his hole and relentlessly pumped.

"Shhh, its ok..." Sirius whispered pressing kisses to the bare shoulder.

"D-Dog collars?" Draco whispered fighting the pain. Sirius captured his lips and kissed him hungrily.

"Mmmmhmmm" Sirius hummed against Draco's lips before pulling back and gazing into the glazed eyes. "And silk scarves..." He added before attacking the pale neck.

"Ahh! Sirius...mmmph!" Draco panted thrusting back on the fingers; Sirius chuckled and slowly pushed a third finger into the tight hole. Draco hissed, but continued to push down against them. Sirius licked his lips as he watched Draco ride his fingers, before leaning close.

"And also..." he whispered, Draco looked at him through one cracked eyelid biting his lip as pain began to shift to pleasure. "...I like it when you talk dirty." He whispered curling his fingers and hitting Draco's prostate.

"Ah!..." Draco cried out closing his eyes tightly as pleasure rushed through him. The fingers returned to their stretching and Draco took a moment to catch his breath before slinging his arms around Sirius' neck and pulling the man close. "Sirius..." he whispered nuzzling the neck. "Feels sooo good..." Draco moaned pushing back sharply for emphasis and crying out when his prostate was nudged.

"What do you want Draco?" Sirius whispered rubbing circles on the small of Draco's back as he continued to prepare him. Draco whimpered and held Sirius tightly fro effect.

"You...I need you..." he whispered. "Inside me." Sirius chuckled.

"But my dear I am inside of you..." Sirius teased brushing purposefully against Draco's prostate and making the young man tighten his grip and gasp. Draco glared into the man's hair.

"Fuck me Sirius." He said finally loving the way Sirius shivered against him. "Stick that long hard cock inside of me." He whispered bighting down on the man's shoulder. Sirius moaned and removed his fingers as his other hand slicked his erection with lotion.

"More." Sirius ordered, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "I want to _see_ you say them." Draco blushed and took a deep breath.

"Make me scream Sirius..."he urged as he slid his hand down to where his cock was pushing up the skirt. "Make me cum for you..." He whimpered as his own fingers touched his erection and began playing with the tip. He looked at Sirius with hooded grey eyes and pleaded. "_please_ Sirius...fuck me." Draco watched in with amazement the effect his words had on Sirius. With slow predatory movements Sirius flipped Draco over so that he was facing himself in the mirror before lifting the back of the skirt and pressing his erection against the twitching hole.

"Can you see us Draco?" Sirius whispered into his ear as he began breaching his entrance. Draco gasped and clutched his hands into fists. Sirius pressed soothing kisses to his back and shoulders while he continued to enter him, Draco relaxed as he felt Sirius fully inside him. "You're so tight Draco..." He whispered, Draco smirked through the pain.

"So...full..." Draco managed. "Move." He hissed, Sirius sighed at the order and snapped his hips back until just the tip was inside and pressed forward making sure that he hit Draco's prostate. Draco cried out as the pain and pleasures took turns and sometimes mixed together as Sirius thrust into him over and over again. Sirius watched Draco loose himself to pleasure and knew that there was never a more beautiful sight than making a Malfoy loose control.

"Dra...co" Sirius moaned as he watched Draco come closer and closer to the edge.

"ah....mahhha....ugh...." Suddenly Draco arched his back and cried out Sirius' name as his reflection was covered with his seed. Sirius shut his eyes tightly as the wet heat tightened and rippled forcing his climax from him with a hoarse cry. Sirius chuckled as Draco's body went limp and his legs gave out.

"Perhaps next time you'll wait for me on the bed." He suggested, Draco scowled at him as he was lifted and carried over to the bed.

"S' not like I expected you to come through the door." Draco pouted; Sirius grinned and slowly began to untie the corset.

"Oh?" He said littering the pale chest with kisses. "Just where were you planning on seducing me then?" He asked, Draco smirked as the top was tossed across the room.

"Your bed." Draco said as innocently as he possibly could. Sirius' eyes flashed as the skirt was removed.

"Why Draco..." He said quietly. "...how did you know?" He whispered, Draco looked at him oddly.

"Know what?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"I am a possessive lover." Sirius muttered. "I _will_ have you in my bed." Draco smiled as the man lay down beside him.

"What ever you say Sirius, what ever you say..."

.........................................................................................................................

Draco let out a shout as he was shoved into a large dressing robe and swept into Sirius' arms. "Sirius what are you doing?" Draco said as Sirius carried him down the stairs.

"Breakfast!" Sirius quipped cheerfully grinning. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled as Sirius pushed through the door. "Oh...luv your make-up is smeared." Sirius said, Draco hastily began rubbing his eyes only to look up when Sirius stopped.

"Sirius?" he said quietly before turning to see what Sirius was looking at. The Order sat around the table with shocked looks on their faces and Draco found himself very aware of the fact that the large robe had slipped and was showing his rather large collection of hickies.

"Well..." Sirius said clearing his throat. "um." Ron's face was bright red.

"You slept with-!" Hermione and Ginny covered his mouth promptly.

"Shut up Ron." They chorused. Harry looked at his godfather with wide eyes.

"You- but you're like his uncle or something..." he said confused, before shaking his head. "Forget it." He muttered to himself. "But if you hurt him Malfoy I'll kill you." He warned. Tonks hiccupped and Moody served himself some more eggs.

"Make-up?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow, Draco shrugged and pointed at Sirius.

"Ask him." He chuckled. "He's got kinks like you wouldn't-hmph!" Sirius covered his mouth and Remus smirked taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh Sirius, some things never change..." He said absently. Sirius scowled and smirked evilly.

"Careful Moony I might just tell a certain someone who happens to be seated in this very room about a certain crush you might have had on them..." Remus scowled at him with a blush.

"You wouldn't dare..." He said standing; Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Sirius said Draco looked at them back and forth his brain calculating times and dates.

"Really!" Draco said in excitement. "Sirius we could totally hook them up!" Sirius chuckled and Remus groaned.

"Or we could just tell him." Sirius said rolling his eyes, Draco pouted.

"But what fun would there be in that-" He started

"Oh for heavens sakes!" Remus shouted startling every one before turning to the side and yanking Severus into a kiss. Draco and Sirius smirked at each other as Remus pulled away blushing leaving Severus with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh god..." Ron said before tipping over in his chair in a dead faint. Draco chuckled.

"Well that was fun." He said only to catch Sirius' hungry gaze. "uhhh...Sirius I forgot something up stairs could you...." Sirius nodded his head and turned quickly from the room dragging Draco with him.

.........................................................................................................................................

Draco sat beside Sirius as his mind tried to make sense of things. A warm arm wrapped it's self around him and tugged him closer, Malfoy etiquette told him that he should pull away, but he found that he couldn't. Instead he leaned into the embrace letting the warmth of the older man seep into him and warm him as he took another sip of his cocoa. Blue eyes smiled down at him and he blushed when a thumb wiped away the chocolate mustache on his upper lip. It was hard to understand, this world. Never had he actually taken the time to simply _be_ with some one, to do things like sipping hot chocolate and try to find shapes amongst the stars...it was all so _new_ to him. But he found, that the more time he did these sort of things the happier he felt. It was like the man beside him had the ability to make him happy; despite everything he'd been taught. But he also knew...that lately, the shadows in Sirius' eyes had begun to fade, and it was this knowledge that made him simply _know_ that this was where he belonged. So with a smile he leaned further into the arms, content to stay within their warmth for the rest of his life...

-fin-


End file.
